


Miracle‧Adventure‧Jolly Roger/奇蹟‧冒險‧海盜旗

by dreamdeath



Series: Neverland 永無島系列 [1]
Category: Neverland (Book)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdeath/pseuds/dreamdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>夢不落島的孩子王<br/>彼得潘竟然在一夕之間長大了！ </p><p>還未釐清自己長大的原因<br/>彼得潘卻赫然發現<br/>向來討人厭的大壞蛋虎克怎麼會越 看 越 順 眼！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CH0

夜晚，海鳥歸巢萬物沉睡，銀乳色的月華灑落在海面上，靜悄悄的不作聲。  
即便早該是進入夢鄉的時候，然而，總有幾個調皮孩子不怎麼聽話，當然、獨立於繁華都市之外的永無島也不例外。

 

隔著積了不少灰塵的玻璃，榛果色的眸瞳隱約映出內室兩抹交疊的身影，只見褪下的衣服被隨意丟在一旁，幾乎赤裸的兩人急不可耐地相擁，相摩蹭，直到跌跌撞撞地一同摔進並不是十分柔軟的床褥上。

偏著腦袋蹙眉，男孩對房內正在進行的活動感到不解。

也許他們是在打架？  
……但為什麼要脫衣服？嘴唇相碰的動作又意味著什麼？

隱約間，男孩能夠瞧見其中一人的腿被架高，而另一人低俯著上身不知在做些什麼，又是那種嘶啞的低吼，彷彿在喉間悶著抑著直到最後才吐出聲來──方才彼得正是讓這種從未聽聞的聲音吸引而來。

果然是在打架吧？  
──這是彼得唯一能夠想到的答案。  
時不時傳出的低吼和喘息聲正如彼得曾經看過的，幼小的狼崽會互相銜咬著彼此的頸脖嬉戲，有時一方力道沒有控制妥當便會演變成打架，露出長而尖利的犬齒示威，撲騰著撕咬弄得滿嘴毛。

揚了揚眉，彼得本能地覺得室內的活動與打架不同，見過許多動物彼此獵殺或嬉戲，卻從未有過全身發燙彷彿燃燒一般，脈搏加快的興奮感。

 

然而，沒讓褐髮的男孩有時間理解兩者間的差異，只聞不遠處傳來細微的騷動，沒來由地，向來正大光明的彼得有些心虛。  
最後朝窗內瞥了一眼，只見兩人已緊緊糾纏在一塊，無暇細瞧便匆匆離開。

 

＊

碰一聲，木製的門板讓人粗魯地推開，只見一抹逆光的頎長身影恰好擋在門框之間。

「喲呼、夥伴們！」  
如是說著，兩臂大開的青年一臉雀躍，高揚的口氣盡是興奮：「今天天氣真好，讓我們來比賽打獵吧！」  
然而、等了良久卻不見男孩們預期中的歡騰和應喝，而是厭厭地抬起眼皮，斜瞟了發聲的青年一眼不做聲，埋頭便繼續各自的動作。

意料外的反應讓一向眾星拱月的青年無所適從。  
詫異了半晌，呆愣地環顧四周，彼得這才後知後覺地發現在前些日子成長的自己已經不同了！  
身型抽高、面貌成熟、聲音變得低沉……是的、眾所皆知永遠不會長大的男孩──彼得潘，因為不知名的原因長大了！

外表能夠在一夕驟變，但孩子氣的驕縱脾性卻無法如此。

「嘿男孩們、你們有聽見嗎？」這一回，彼得獲得的是更為徹底的忽視。  
瞪大了巧克力色的眸子，從未有過的冷落對待令青年困惑而混亂，只覺得胸口燃起一股不可言明的悶氣，鬱結的情緒翻騰著叫囂著，直到最末將之化作咆哮躍出舌尖：「停下你們手邊的動作，看著我！」

一陣沉寂。

 

孩子的反應很直白，一雙真實的清澈眸瞳總能毫無保留。  
是厭煩，同時亦夾雜了猶疑和掙扎……  
對男孩而言，成人是邪惡的狡猾的存在──這是長久彼得以真實行動所灌輸的觀念，當然也是一直以來他們所深信的。

 

面對男孩的目光，彼得只覺得氣不打一處來，焦慮、惱怒、尷尬和各式各樣無可言明的負面情緒和做一團，「我是彼得！就算我身體長大了還是彼得！」褐色的瞳孔燃起火苗，怒吼出聲。

當然、健忘的彼得早已忘卻往常自己是如何對待那些長大的男孩們，排擠、言語攻擊……這些不過只是一點教訓，對待自己所喜愛與厭惡的事物孩子們總是公平和誠實，近乎殘忍。  
他們能夠將逐漸長成青年的孩子毫無猶豫地推下山崖且笑得燦爛，無關對錯，只因為永無島是彼得潘管轄的領地──只屬於孩子的生存之島。

 

這一回不是靜默，「不、你不是！你和虎克一樣都是邪惡的大人！」而是不知出自何人的指控。

「邪惡的大人就應該離開永無島，就像之前的那些男孩一樣！」  
「但是他是彼得……」  
「永無島的規定不應該因為一個人而改變！」  
分屬不同人的聲音參和在一起，也許是自負高傲的瘦小子、淘氣的捲毛、善良的托托，又或許是那無法辨別的雙胞胎……彼得只覺得腦袋轟一聲巨響，彷彿當頭棒喝，似乎還有誰說了些什麼全都聽不清明。

微弱的光團一閃一爍，紅髮的精靈急得團團轉，反觀彼得只是呆佇著，久久做不出反應。


	2. Chapter 2

清澈的蒼藍色大空幾乎能夠透出水氣，幾縷雲絲一如棉花糖舖散其中，若是仔細一些瞧可以發現一抹碧色的身影若隱若現，混在樹叢中顯得毫不突兀。

相較前些日子的失控盛怒，無奈已經取而代之。  
又一個輕嘆，蚊蚋似的輕聲恍若自問，「為什麼會突然長大呢？」只見發聲的青年整個人撲趴在樹幹上頭，雙手支著腦袋，低垂著眼睫神情有些落寞。  
做為回應的是鈴鐺似的清脆響聲。  
思及這些天迷失男孩對自己不理睬的態度，榛果色的朣仁黯了黯，「噢、別替他們說話荳荳。」撥開停在自己肩上的精靈，彼得的口氣越發不悅。  
耳邊又是一連串的鈴響，皺了皺鼻尖，棕髮的青年伸手格開在鼻尖臉側說話的暈黃光團，不作聲。

 

彼得潘是永無島的孩子王，是永遠不會長大的孩子，這是眾所皆知的事實。  
突然長大是否代表有什麼改變了……也許正如瘦小子說的那般，不再是孩子的彼得潘會變成和虎克或是水手一樣的邪惡大人，學會各式各樣不知名的東西，然後承諾不再重要。

變成和虎克或是水手一樣──……  
只覺得一個念頭乍現，飛快掠過腦海幾乎無法捕捉。

 

「好無聊啊……」  
撒氣一般扯下滿手的樹叢葉片，半晌過去，可憐無辜的葉片上頭讓青年又是畫圖又是寫字，被刻得亂七八糟，鋒利的小刀旋轉在青年五指之間煞是靈活，只見始作俑者扭著僵硬的頸脖，「真是的，影子這幾天都跑去哪了？」嘟囔著抱怨。

即便早已習慣那抹身影不知何時養成的翹家習慣，然而此刻的非常時期，彼得就是沒來由地想起等同於分身的存在──那模樣與自己毫無二致的白髮青年。  
嚴格而論，影子和彼得除了五官外，性格、膚色、容貌全都各有差異，甚至在彼得還未長大前……一個是少年模樣的孩子王，一個是能夠任意變化身型不受拘束的影子，兩人的體型大相逕庭。

所以、長久以來維持青年模樣的影子比起自己，應該更了解那些邪惡大人的想法吧……  
虛掩著眼睫，這是彼得第一次感到嫉妒和頹喪，嫉妒影子能夠恣意改變身型，更對自己的無知感到頹喪。

 

只見小巧的身影在眼前繞著圈兒，鈴鈴說著。  
「好了、荳荳我知道」精靈善意的鈴響讓彼得眉頭攏得更高，有些煩躁地伸手擦拭精靈在自己頰邊留下的親吻。  
向來意氣風發的男孩沒了活力，散漫地翻身變換個姿勢，蜷窩在枝幹間顯得漫不經心。  
滿腹牢騷卻無所宣洩的彼得撑著下頷，單手攥著小刀有一下沒一下刻畫著，在樹幹和葉片上頭或簽名或塗鴉，「我已經不再是孩……」似乎意識了些什麼，語音嘎然而止。

是誰？  
倒映在湖面上一身綠衣看上去熟悉而陌生的青年是誰……闔上眼，沒來由地彼得不願面對。

對、彼得潘已經不再是孩子了……該如何面對成為最厭惡存在的自己，褐髮的青年陷入恐慌！

是的、一直都是孩子的彼得從來不知道該如何成為大人，或說是「合格的成人」。  
應該如達令先生那般為小事碎唸、因為孩子的教育方式斤斤計較，亦或是學習虎克和水手一般為惡尋歡，鎮日沉浸在酒精之中……  
除此之外，成為大人隨之而來的義務云云，對彼得來說──全然陌生。

「真煩啊……」  
伸出指尖拍了拍在生悶氣的荳荳，算是對方才的態度道歉，沒等精靈做出反應，彼得一個翻身，仰躺著任由身體失重下墜，在要落入水中的瞬間，只見一個漂亮的旋轉，頎長的綠色身影幾乎貼平著水面滑行。  
清風拂面，將一頭榛果色的褐髮吹得飛揚，卻拂不開彼得一頭的紊亂思緒。

＊

黃昏後，澄紅相間的雲彩很快便消失在遠處的天邊，鳥群撲騰著，搶在夜色籠罩大地前歸巢。  
當夜晚來臨，森林被不知名的危險取代，永無島的眾人便很自覺地將手邊的事務告一段落，準備晚餐和休息，然而今夜卻別於以往。  
──接連準備了數日，今晚便是皮卡尼尼族公主的大婚之日。

已經入夜，皮卡尼尼族生活的聚落仍一片光亮。  
只見盛裝的印地安人和賓客圍坐在篝火邊，除了木材燃燒的聲響，四周一片闃靜，酋長面色肅穆，兩手高舉面向空中，在艾草的清香中低吟著向神靈祈禱。  
祈福結束，酋長取下項上的長管煙斗點燃，定定盯著白煙冉冉飄散，做完一連串的動作這下才將有些年紀的煙槍平舉在胸前，自左而右畫圈，吸了幾口將煙槍交遞給一旁的長老，長老們重複和酋長相同的動作，最後煙管依序傳予新人和賓客。  
這是印地安人的傳統，煙槍象徵和平，而吸煙表示友好，在完成這項儀式後只見畫著淡妝穿著慎重的新娘明顯鬆了口氣。

「都是些無趣的儀式……」  
懶洋洋地趴在樹梢上，低聲抱怨，「不過、今天的莉莉和平常那野蠻模樣很不同啊！」彼得半瞇著眼，打量抿著嘴正和一旁新婚丈夫低聲交談的印地安少女，微微刷紅的眼角讓新娘看上去嫵媚許多，若不是莉莉那隻從不離身的白老虎，彼得真覺得自己認錯人了。

「早知道別來這無聊的婚禮了，都是你說要來的荳荳。」  
翻了個身，彼得伸手戳了戳身旁撐著腦袋看得津津有味的紅髮精靈。

「噢、荳荳你這傢伙別揪我頭髮！」只聞對比的清脆鈴響和痛呼，很顯然咱們的精靈並不樂意接受彼得的栽贓，畢竟最初分明是彼得那傢伙說什麼從沒見過婚禮，想要來開眼界，這回倒是惡人先告狀。

「欸影子你別不作聲啊！」褐髮的青年跺了跺腳催促道。  
「你希望我說些什麼？」  
「若是要我對淑女動粗可是不可能的。」  
被點名的青年變戲法似地由彼得腳下化作人形，那張與彼得生得幾乎相同的面上寫著鄙夷，斜倚在一旁的樹幹，邊說邊朝精靈拋去個了然的目光。

「好啦你們什麼都沒說，既然這樣我們回去了。」得不到預料中的外援，在頭髮被狠狠扯下幾根後彼得忙迭告饒。  
話雖如此，彼得仍是不會承認是因為好奇婚禮是什麼才決定出席，都是因為影子說，接到邀請卻不到場很不禮貌，但此時的情況特殊，所以才……不得不出此下策？  
憶起此時與以往孩童迥異的成人體型，彼得面上寫滿了嫌惡，思及此，好心情煙消雲散，彼得也沒興致和荳荳胡鬧，轉身就要離開。

然而，沒料足尖尚未騰空，刺耳的驚叫便劃破夜空。

「新、新娘被搶走了！是虎克，是那群海盜！」  
擰了擰眉，虎克二字讓彼得下意識的便回過頭去，只見方才還和樂融融的眾人頓時亂成一團，罪魁禍首領著一班海盜，鋒利的彎鉤狀匕首抵在人質頸邊，讓幾個印地安勇士拿著長矛進也不是退也不是。


	3. Chapter 3

「退後些退後些，你們也不想這麼漂亮的臉蛋讓我失手刮花了吧！」這是赤裸裸的威脅。  
「該死的海盜！放開莉莉！」  
「史密你聽聽他們說什麼傻話呢。」  
「讓你放開莉莉！不然別怪我們不客──……」眾人的吆喝混雜在一塊有些聽聞不清。

「欸、你你你就是你，說好了別靠我太近噢……」  
拉長了語調，虎克慢悠悠的語調很優雅也很挑臖，「等我把你的漂亮新娘帶回船上再來，記得你一個人來就好。」無視跟前一個個面露兇相的印地安勇士，指腹在匕首握把上摩挲著，噙在嘴角的壞笑，顯出十足十的惡人派頭。

看到這裡彼得有些耐不住了，向來與自己為敵的虎克此時就彷彿驕傲的大貓，讓人恨不得上前狠狠揪住那翹得老高的尾巴。  
「看看那討人厭的模樣，我要教訓他！」低啐一聲，彼得縱身便要躍下樹枝，沒料卻讓身後一直默不作聲的影子一把扯住衣領，只能揮舞著已經騰空的雙腿徒勞掙扎。  
「影子你做什麼？」  
「先等等，情況不對。」淡淡然地打斷對方的抱怨，這般說著便將彼得的領子放開，不意外瞧見仍在撲騰的綠衣青年猛地撲前堪堪在空中翻了個觔斗。

「哪裡不對了？」彼得沒好氣。  
「那老虎不太對勁，詹斯手中有人質，老虎顧忌莉莉的安危應該和那些勇士一樣不敢上前，但……」反觀向來貼身保護莉莉的白老虎，只是亦步亦趨地跟在不斷撤退的海盜後頭，兩者間保持著良好的距離，彷彿說好似的既不太近也不太遠。

「嗯……」  
裝模作樣地搔搔下巴，彼得猛一回頭，一雙榛果色的眸瞳瞠得老大，逼問道：「我說，你剛剛叫的是誰？」  
「咳、我剛剛是說該死的虎克。」  
目光閃爍，未待彼得做出任何舉動灰衣的青年便警戒地向後退了幾步。  
「影子你該不會和我們的對手有什麼多餘的瓜葛吧！」  
「當然沒有！」  
「但是你剛剛明明……」  
「沒有但是！看、那群海盜往海灘的方向退進森林，應該是要逃回船上，你不跟上去嗎？」成功打斷彼得的質疑，跟在綠衣青年身後的影子手捂著心口拍了拍，稍稍鬆了口氣。

算是暫時逃過一劫……  
不過幸虧彼得一直以來都是善忘的，今天發生的事兒大概不出幾天就會忘得乾淨。

＊

「對我剛才的演出還滿意嗎，親愛的公主殿下？」  
「再滿意不過了。」  
「接下來就等那些盛怒的印地安勇士來了，當然我的目標只是其中一個。」  
「不不，那是我的目標。」  
「那是當然，到時候……」虎克語音未落，便讓第三人的嗓聲打斷。

「欸影子別拉著我！虎克那傢伙滿肚子壞水！」聽聽這話，很顯然是青衣的青年偷聽兩人交談受不住了，只聞方才還靜謐的空間煞時間多了份生氣。

陰謀讓人撞破，虎克不急不惱，只是半瞇著藍眸低笑：「小霸王今兒怎麼有興致來我這呢？沒打燈就不怕夜裡瞧不清晰腳下踩了個空？」言下之意即是暗諷彼得聽牆角的行為。

「怎麼、只許你們暗地裡計畫那些骯髒事就不讓人知道了？」何其霸道的發言，完全忽略了自己偷聽被揪住是多麼丟臉的事兒。  
彼得落在兩人跟前，兩手插腰，橫眉豎目的模樣倒是正義凜然，「快把莉莉放了，欸、不對……是你們兩個快向那些族人坦承計謀。」太過習慣的舉動讓彼得忘了此時不比以往，嘴裡兀自叨念著。

然而虎克此時卻無暇顧及其他，瞪大了一雙漂亮的勿忘我藍瞳，直勾勾瞧了好半晌，「你……」良久說不出話來。  
「彼得你、你……是彼得嗎？」莉莉吞吐的語句倒是充分顯出兩人份的驚駭，一直以來都是孩童模樣的彼得潘突然就長成了青年，要接受突生的變故畢竟不是這般容易。

沒等一臉複雜的彼得應聲，影子聳了聳肩，先一步回話：「一覺醒來世界都變得不同了。」這話說的打趣，涼颼颼的明裡揶揄，暗裡卻是四兩撥千斤。  
「但是……為什麼會？」  
「一直以來，我都覺得直到我死前你都會還是孩子模樣呢……」  
「也不知為什麼，總之就這樣了。」扯了扯比起以往大上不只一號的衣服，彼得一臉嫌惡，沒有讓人瞧見榛果色眸底那一閃而逝的侷促。

「別扯開話題，你們倆的目的是什麼？」話鋒一轉，彼得可沒忘了方才兩人所言，半瞇著眼，銳利的目光在跟前兩人之間來回逡巡，非要瞧出些端倪。  
「這是我婚前的最後一次任性。」  
低垂眼睫下的並非悲傷，而是一點點的懷念和惆悵，即將步入婚姻的公主這般答道：「結婚後就是大人了，不能任性更不能恣意妄為，但是……」只見莉莉抬眸，與虎克相視而笑，流轉在兩人眸底的情緒彼得很陌生。

「既然如此，那為什麼還要結婚？」較童音略低的嗓聲透出濃濃的不解。  
「因為我愛他。」

……愛？  
打啞謎似的答案讓彼得更困惑了。

「你不懂，是因為即使身體長大了，心仍是沒有成長……仍是那個自由自在的孩子。」  
瞧見褐髮青年一臉的不同意，伸手摸了摸彼得的頭，望著這已經高自己不只一個腦袋的孩子，印地安公主半瞇著眼笑得好溫柔。

「愛，是長大就能夠自動學會的東西嗎？」低聲呢喃的語句讓人聽聞不清。  
沒來由地，彼得覺得莉莉那低斂的目光好熟悉，一如那不知多久以前曾經來訪的女孩，溫蒂……是那個女孩告訴自己何謂情愛，何謂母親，但僅止於知曉。  
一開始，在每年約定的時間彼得都會去倫敦一趟，但漸漸地，彼得忘了和溫蒂的約定，最後不再記得這件事……至今，已算不清兩人究竟有幾年不見了，溫蒂現在應該也如莉莉一般結婚了吧，又或許早生了幾個和當初一般大的蘿蔔頭。

別於平日的沒心沒肺，綠衣青年微微低掩的眉目，顯出幾分暗淡。

 

「人來了，該是上場的時候了。」  
出聲打斷彼得思緒的是一旁始終不做聲的男人。  
朝發聲處淡瞟一眼，只見鬈髮的男人斜倚在桅杆邊，手裡拋著匕首把玩，低眉順目的模樣看上去甚是淡然。

不用細聽，遠遠地便傳來眾人嘈雜的喧鬧，只見大船停泊的基德海灣頓時讓火把照得一片光亮。  
「彼得。」扯了扯仍在發愣的綠衣青年，沒待彼得反應便先一步跳上船桅高處，藉著夜色隱藏身形。  
棕色的眸瞳深深望了虎克一眼，後一步也尋了個位置靜觀其變。

「別讓那幫沒禮貌的傢伙上來，我的歡樂羅傑號豈不讓人給拆了。」  
眼見老巢都要讓人圍剿了，虎克卻不慌不忙，低垂著腦袋兀自撥弄自己燦金色的鬈髮，只是雲淡風輕地交代道：「啊……對了，那新郎讓他上來見我。」半揚著眼皮，慢悠悠的語調和外邊的喧嘩形成極大對比。

不一會兒，手直長矛的壯碩大漢便走近虎克跟前。  
好好的婚禮攪黃了，新娘綁了，就是新郎也在控制之下，然而虎克只是定定瞅著一身新郎扮相的印地安勇士直瞧，頓時間大眼瞪小眼。

畢竟是在他人地盤，受制於人不說，一旁那抵在莉莉頸側的刀口更是泛著森冷白光，兩相威逼之下，不一會兒，個性耿直的勇士先耐不住了。  
「把莉莉給放了！」果不其然，開口便是自己那將要入門的新婚妻子。  
「就偏不放。」  
虎克這廝端出早就準備好的說詞，氣得男人臉色發青，粗喘著試圖壓抑胸口的忿怒，「要‧怎‧樣‧你‧才‧肯‧放‧了‧莉‧莉？」一字一頓，所謂咬牙切齒也不過如此，讓人不禁擔心男人是否會將一口牙都咬碎。

「嗯、我得考慮考慮……」  
裝模作樣地摸摸下巴，半晌金髮的海盜頭子笑得十分燦爛，「有了、那拿你來換吧，一人換一人很公平的對吧？」  
「沒問題。」  
男人的回答是即刻的，毫不猶豫便挺身上前，卻不料虎克會在下一秒反悔，「欸等等，我想想發現……看看公主殿下貌美如花可以調劑身心安撫慾望，就是擱在那兒看了我也愉快，至於你，我要你這大塊頭做什麼呢……這不划算。」如是說道，面上盡是掩不住的嫌棄。  
準新郎被虎克堵得說不出話，一張臉青紅交加煞是精采，思及虎克那對自家妻子別有意涵的發言，越發惱怒。


	4. Chapter 4

「既然什麼用處都沒有，那你滾吧。」  
「不！我什麼都能做！」虎克淡淡然的發言讓男人瞬間激動起來，力道之大，幾乎要掙脫了一旁兩個水手的箝制。  
「打掃甲板還是殺人放火？」  
「我、我什麼都能做！只要你放了莉莉，拿我命去換也沒有二話！」即便男人打從心底不願與海盜為伍，但為了未過門的妻子，什麼都能夠犧牲。  
「聽聽你說的那般委屈，我還不想收你呢。」  
男人慷慨激昂的發言聽在海盜頭子耳中只覺得聲量大得過分，撇了撇嘴碎念道：「說到底還是沒什麼用。」  
「你……！」  
彷彿尊嚴被扔在地上踐踏，虎克的鄙視反應讓印地安的勇士眉頭緊蹙，咬著牙，生生克制將手中長矛擲出的衝動。

「半點用都沒有，乾脆殺了吧！」  
「至少殺了還能娛樂娛樂，省得一點用處都沒有。」也不知是誰先起的頭，虎克還未作聲，便聞一旁水手們起鬨著，一個個嘴角掛著唯恐天下不亂的佞笑。

「讓你們說話了嗎？都閉嘴！」  
半瞇的藍眸朝眾水手的方向斜掃過去，滿意地換回寧靜，鷹隼似的目光這才猛地轉向跟前的大漢，指腹摸了摸下唇，低吟了半晌，「那不然……你跳個跳板給我們娛樂一下，我特地抓了漂亮公主現在卻說白忙一場豈不是不合理嗎？所以你給我們娛樂一下吧。」  
「好。」即便訝然閃過眼底，男人的回答仍沒有絲毫猶豫。  
「照規矩，眼睛蒙上啊！」  
沒有多言，印地安大漢掙開兩側的水手接過黑布，在失去光明以前還不忘以眼神安撫一旁始終受制於人的莉莉。  
「海水黑呼呼的，我可不知道會不會有些什麼吶。」  
聽聞虎克的風涼話，男人甚至沒有一絲停頓，邁著平穩的步伐便上了跳板。

「我數三聲啊……一、二、三──」  
懶洋洋的聲調，只聞虎克刻意拉長了口哨聲響，最末一聲，「噗通！」恰恰與印地安勇士落水時的聲響分毫不差。  
「挺大聲的，果然塊頭夠大！」也不知是誰先發聲，此話一出，又惹來水手們一陣哄笑。

「夠了。」清亮的女聲在滿是男人臭味的海盜船上顯得格外突兀。  
「欸莉莉收起你那眼神，瞧你這樣就心疼了，還要不要我幫你繼續測試啊？」  
得不到反應，金髮的船長自說自話，「果然還不夠對吧？我讓人把他叫上來繼續！」明裡是用著商量一般的問句，半彎著帶著揶揄的眼角卻是寫著篤定，「多跳幾回如何？這天氣雖然還凍不死人不過也夠折騰了。」  
讓人調侃的公主狠狠地睨了虎克一眼。  
「不了……我欠你一回。」說罷，沒有多做停留，黑髮的少女提著裙襬急匆匆便要下船，擔憂之情表露無遺。

「你眼光不錯啊公主殿下……」  
囈語似的聲線很低很輕，卻足夠讓整甲板的人聽見，莉莉下船的動作稍稍停頓了下，低垂的眉眼讓人瞧不清表情，唯有嘴角悄悄上揚。

 

說不清明的曖昧氛圍沒有持續太久，下一刻便聞虎克扯著嗓子怪聲怪調地吩咐道：「欸你們幾個傻了？快幹活啊，把那些傢伙趕出基德灣去，一幫子印地安人鬧哄哄的別弄髒了我的地方……」

「欸史密那傢伙呢？」  
「該死的又和史塔基溜了，你們幾個該幹什麼幹什麼，別學那兩個傢伙！」搭配了海盜船長咒罵聲的夜晚，熱鬧非凡。

＊

 

跟前的去路被擋個正著，虎克無須思考也知道是誰，暗嘆了口氣，心頭亂七八糟的思緒匆匆跑過一輪，面上表情卻半分未變。

「戲都演完了怎麼還沒走？」  
淺色的薄唇半勾著，沒心沒肺的笑意看上去半點不似面對死對頭時該有的。  
「你、為什麼？」  
「什麼為什麼？」即便彼得這話問的沒頭沒腦，聰穎如虎克豈會不明瞭，然而這金髮的船長這會兒卻打定主意裝傻兜圈子。  
「莉莉給了你什麼嗎？」  
「嗯……樂趣啊！我親愛的潘你不覺得很有趣嗎？」

言下之意正是什麼也沒有，這讓彼得更困惑了……  
請人幫忙的同時給予等值的物品或幫助，一物換一物，即便是不諳世事的彼得也懂這種道理，這無比狡黠奸詐的海盜頭子豈會不知曉？

朝眉間高攏的青年擺了擺手，敷衍道：「小孩子別想這麼多，快回去睡覺去！」說著，更不忘給彼得身後的灰衣青年使眼色。

鑽牛角尖的孩子最討厭了，總是打破砂鍋問到底的態度更是討厭，畢竟那種「既然自己無法得到幸福不如幫助別人」的無奈，孩子說什麼都不會懂的啊……

＊

這一齣搶婚鬧劇折騰了大半個晚上，待到眾人散去已是子夜時分。  
早該是入眠的時候，然而向來只要沾枕沉沉睡去的青年此時瞪著一雙榛子色的眸子，仰躺在床上，輾轉反側就是沒有睡意。

閉上眼，還沒來的及數羊入眠，虎克那眉眼低垂嘴角帶笑的模樣便和莉莉輕柔的嗓聲一同浮現，一個人一句孩子不懂事，古靈精怪的彼得潘自然不傻，海盜頭子雖是沒有明說，明擺的態度豈會看不清？  
……什麼都不懂不好嗎？  
亦或是，成了大人什麼都懂，好嗎？

因為愛，所以能夠捨棄任性和自由嗎？  
憶及莉莉當時好溫柔的笑容，只覺得一股無可言明的情緒在心口漫開，頃刻便染遍整個胸腔，一時間，彼得莫名地懷念印象中那相貌早已模糊的溫蒂，依稀只記得那一雙半瞇的帶笑的淺棕色瞳眸。

去見溫蒂吧，去探望那不知多久不見的女孩……  
一個念頭掠過，彼得還未來得及細想，身體便已翻坐起身，窸窸窣窣地換上衣服，瞟了一眼下鋪仍在熟睡的影子，拎著帽子，躡手躡腳地打開房門。  
即便小心翼翼，仍是免不了有些細碎的聲響，被擾了清夢的莓荳荳擰著細眉，由精緻的娃娃屋中探出頭來，一雙睡眼對上正要出門的綠衣青年頓時清明不少。

「噓──」  
沒等紅髮的精靈做出反應，彼得先一步竄出樹洞。  
很快地飛越森林，猛一個翻身，彼得整個人騰空而起，後邊跟著一團微弱光暈，生生劃開濃厚的墨色夜幕。

＊

話說彼得夜遊這動靜說大不大說小也不小，雖不至於驚擾沉睡中的萬物，但總有幾個夜半時分睡不著的人們。

鮮少做了一回善事，滿腔得意還沒來得及張揚，憶及彼得潘那小子斜眼的狐疑模樣，虎克只覺得胸口鬧騰得慌，金髮的海盜頭子灌下不知幾杯睡前酒，卻仍然毫無睡意，枯坐了半宿，正思量著是否該在大冷天裡頭下水醒醒腦好清空那些亂七八糟的思緒。  
沒料虎克推開門板，還未來得及跨出一步便瞧見落在甲板上的意外訪客，一時間兩個人四隻眼睛對上了，良久沒作聲。

「怎麼著，今兒這般鬧騰後還有興致夜遊？」只有虎克自己知道，看似普通的調侃語句染上幾分不自然。  
彼得不應聲，一雙榛果色的瞳仁即便在夜裡也亮得嚇人，勾勾盯著那雙潭藍色的眸子直瞧，本能地想在那張臉面上看出些什麼。  
鬼使神差地，彼得嘴一張便脫口而出：「你、想要和我一起去嗎？」  
這話問得虎克一個怔忡，愣了半晌才回神。  
「……去哪裡？」  
「倫敦，我想去找溫蒂。」

想起永無島那少有的女娃訪客，虎克只覺得懷念，好些年頭過去，當時的女孩如今應該也長大成人，正如跟前別於以往模樣的綠衣青年。  
即便如此，海盜頭子也不真認為自己能夠和仇家歡歡喜喜地攜手出遊，然而拒絕的話到了喉間，卻是舌頭讓人拔了似地怎麼說不出口，好一會過去，才憋出個不正不反的回應：「……我不會飛」  
話一出口，只見綠衣的青年一臉興奮，虎克咬著舌尖連腸子都悔青了。 

「精靈塵能夠輔助，但是你必須打從心底相信你會飛。」彼得說著，邊示意一旁的荳荳給虎克灑上魔塵。  
反悔已經太遲，虎克只能呆佇著任由那紅髮的精靈鬧騰了一會，末了扁著嘴在自己身邊不甘不願地繞了一周，見狀虎克暗道自己也是萬分無奈。

「荳荳，只是魔塵而已……哎、你別鬧脾氣了……」只聞青年安撫未果，搔搔腦袋嘆了口氣，乾脆將氣頭上的紅髮精靈打發回去：「好吧、不然你回去陪影子，我們倆自己去倫敦。」

許是見金髮的海盜頭子始終沒有動作，彼得默不作聲欺上前去，兩手麻利地扣住虎克腦袋兩側，額頭便湊了上去，「閉上眼全身放鬆，相信我，你能夠飛……」輕輕柔柔的語調彷彿咒語似的，聽者又是一愣。  
「來吧。」  
沒讓虎克有時間反應過來，彼得伸手拉著虎克便騰空飛起，見男人即使渾身僵硬卻仍是能夠在自己帶領下勉強漂浮，彼得估摸著時機鬆了手，不消多時，虎克便能夠獨立飛行。

冷風打在臉上隱隱生疼，燦金色的長髮被拂得凌亂，向來優雅的形象此時狼狽不堪，抬眸望向前邊不遠處的青色身影，虎克竟是半瞇著眉眼，嘴角帶著淺笑。


End file.
